fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob Ray Bryant
Jacob Ray Bryant is the student in West Carter High School and the secondary character of The Allen Conley and Shane Tackett Show. He is a thirteen year old student that only wears teeth braces, glasses and formerly, a orange shirt that goes to high school with Bruce Allen Conley II (his cousin), David Jacob Fraley and David Waylon Eklund. He was in Sarah McClanahan's class. As of "The Third," he was Allen's cousin. Appearance Early Concept Originally, Jacob was a first grade student since he was in Allen's class. He was only one that didn't wear braces since 1990. However, he was Allen's cousin since a long time ago. He is a short little boy that has brown lighter hair that's a little bit curly. He wears glasses and lost a tooth on his left. He didn't wore braces since he was in 9th grade with Allen, he was wearing braces in this episode Pilot. But optimistic, he only has blindness since preschool. He only wears blue jeans and black cowboy shoes. He wore a Spider-Man shirt. He doesn't talk in many early reels, but however, he can in The Allen Conley and Shane Tackett Show but not in Pilot. Final Design In the actual show, Jacob is a short tall student. On his duty for his head, his hair is now curly and he wore glasses. He usually wears an orange shirt, blue jeans and brown cowboy shoes. Personality Jacob is an shorter coward ness and always a little bit terror-stricken of things that he is only feared that he was scared shitless. He doesn't only scream a little bit, just mute. When things about him cause into a tragedy like (scary things, stuff that slimmer down, terrorizing stuff, fire in other cities and his parents getting burned in the fire accident), it could cause him to whimpering because his parents are totally not in the mood for scary stuff because of his nervousness on,y he gets stressed out about scary stuff. Jacob has a soul ego just like that other students of WCHS has but was not prohibited to be clumsy and gained because he's skinner. He wasn't afraid of gaining just wild. He was only hyper when he drinks energy drinks, energy refreshments, energy alcohol or even worse, energy brew. He is a decent friend and very innocent to everybody in school, his girlfriend is Mahala Riley. He is always nice to her sometimes but in the episode Child Abuse when Mahala comes to his house to hang out with him, he told that he is allergic to flowers sometimes but bit anymore. Master Shake helped him to cause energy of allergic ness. So he drunk some purple medicine to make himself better. Relationships ::Main article: Jacob Bryant/Relationships Quotes ::Main article: Jacob Bryant/Quotes Trivia *He is the one who let Allen be cousins in the S3 episode "The Third." *We learned that Jacob had Mahala as a girlfriend. *He lives nearby the river from his mom in Grayson to Olive Hill.